Battlefield: Paw Patrol
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: Tombstone had destroyed Chang's ship but his men still out there so they decided to attack Adventure Bay and captured the Paw Patrol except for two members find out what's going to happen


Chapter 1

Tombstone

Recker and Hannah arrived back to the USS Valkyrie were PAC and Garrison were waiting, PAC didn't see Irish "Guys were Irish?" PAC asked Hannah took a deep breath "He's gone" said Recker. Hannah was shock to hear Recker talked for the first time "He sacrifice himself for the Valkyrie" said Hannah, PAC nods "I understand anyway Garrison told us where we're heading next" said PAC, "Where?" Recker asked "A place called Adventure Bay?" PAC said confused, Recker shrugged "Okay we'll be there in a few days that's enough to get this ship repaired" said PAC. Three days later the USS Valkyrie arrived at Adventure Bay it was a complete mess buildings on fire the US Military got the docs under thier control Recker and PAC regrouped with the Marines "Let's go we need to keep the enemy away from the docs" said a Marine, a Rocket flew past Recker's head "Shit are you okay Deck?" PAC asked Recker just moved up near a tank "PAC Chang's men is up in that tower" said Recker pointing at the Lookout "Tombstone to Fortress we got Chang's men in a tower and we need back up over" Pac requested "Roger that tombstone the general will let you take three troops with you" said Garrison.

PAC joined Recker behind the tank "Alright we got three Marines that is going to help us" said PAC, three Marines showed up behind them "You're Tombstone?" The Marine asked PAC nodded "Yes the three of you are coming with us we got a tower to clear let's go" said Recker leading them up to the Lookout. They arrived at the Lookout and noticed a chopper arrived "Shit don't let them do" said Recker. Tombstone and the three Marines used the elevator and reached the top and they saw Chang's men about to toss something in the chopper but they shot it and the the two Soldiers that had the object the chopper flew off leaving the Lookout next thin they heard was a whimper "You two check that bag" Recker ordered, the two Marines opened the bag and saw a young Dalmatian pup shot in the shoulder "Recker sir it's a Dalmatian he's alive sir" said one of the Marines "Help my friends please...Please help my friends" said the young Dalmatian "Friends?" Recker asked himself.

PAC started to fix the young Dalmatian's wound "What's you'er name?" PAC asked "Marshall" the pup replied, Recker started checking the place out opening doors and checking for any Trace of enemys he opened one door and saw a chocolate lab looked up right at him "Please don't huwt me please" the chocolate lab begged "Are you with Marshall?" Recker asked. The chocolate lab nodded "What is you'er name?" Recker asked the chocolate lab looked past Recker and saw PAC patching Marshall up "My name is Zuma and you are?" Zuma asked "Sergeant Recker" said Recker. Zuma entered the briefing area of the Lookout and noticed it was damaged "What have they done weres the other pups weres Ryder" Zuma asked "Do you remember anything?" Recker asked "Only thing I wemember the someone bweached the Lookout making the Lookout shook next thing I stumbled out on the catwalk and I bumped my head on one of the handles that's all I remember" said Zuma.

Recker nodded a friendly BTR arrived out front of the Lookout more Marines got out and started putting sandbag out front the Lookout placing MGs on the catwalk two attack Choppers flew over them heading further into Adventure Bay "Tombstone to Fortress we got a wounded dog and another shooken up bringing them back to the Valkyrie" said Recker "Tombstone why are you bringing dogs aboard the ship" Garrison asked, Recker lifted Marshall up and carried him out side "They are talking dogs sir" said Recker. Garrison sighed "Alright good thing we got a veterinarian onboard come back Tombstone" said Garrison, A chopper landed the medics placed Marshall on the on the dog stretcher and strap him in PAC helped Zuma in the the chopper right next to Marshall then one of the medic's put bandages around Zuma's head the pilot took off and headed back to the Valkyrie.

Tombstone landed at the Valkyrie the veterinarian was on stand by for Marshall Tombstone rushed Marshall to the surgery Recker took Zuma and placed him in the Infirmary "Alright just stay here rest up the Vet will be here after she's done" said Recker, Zuma nodded "Okay thanks Recker" said Zuma he fell asleep. Recker joined PAC and Hannah on deck "Zuma and Marshall are in good care right now" said Recker "Tombstone we've got something" said Garrison Recker, Hannah, and PAC joined Garrison in the briefing room "Okay listen up Tombstone the Rangers found a Base full of Chang's men but they are under heavy fire so you'er going to flank around and hit them from behind and rescue two talking dogs the Rangers said that the two dogs were wounded so get them back here ASAP dismissed" said Garrison. Tombstone geard up with Hannah and headed out as soon they landed they heard firefight going on "Alright the Rangers got Chang's men occupied let hit these basterds hard" said Recker using the C4 to blow the fence Chang's men that was in the back open fire at Tombstone,PAC and Recker eliminated the enemys that was in the back catching the one out front off guard.

The Rangers pushed up against Chang's men making them retreat toward Tombstone Recker,Hannah,and PAC finished them off "Alright they are in here" said Recker opening the door to the small building and they saw the two Pups "Hey were here to get you out" said Recker the mut looked up at him shaking "Rocky are you okay" the Husky asked " Everest I don't feel so good" said Rocky coughing up blood. Hannah started treating Rocky for his injury's as the Rangers entered the room "We need a medic for this husky" said Recker "Roger that" said the medic, two choppers landed more Marines came in with dog a stretcher for Rocky it turns out he was more out of shape then Everest he was shot in the chest and in the back left leg Everest was just busted open blood was coming down her face. Rocky was rushed back to the Valkyrie were he went in immediate surgery as Everest got her gash closed up in another room, in the Infirmary Zuma and Marshall were talking to each other "Marshall what happen at the Lookout?" Zuma asked Marshall sighed "These guys bust through our wall down in the bottom half of the Lookout and shot Rocky, Rubble and Ryder next thing I knew they used tear gas and when I woke there was a bullet in my shoulder" said Marshall.

Hannah walked in with Everest "Zuma Marshall you'er alive" said Everest, Zuma and Marshall were glad to see Everest " Everest were the others?" Zuma asked "Rocky is in surgery right now I don't know were the others are at" said Everest, Zuma and Marshall nodded "Well we'll find the others but in the mean time get rest you guys" said Hannah. Tombstone was sent on another mission they are responding to a SOS that was sent out from the jungle the chopper landed Recker and PAC jumped out "Tombstone to Fortress we have boots on ground heading to location over" said PAC, An enemy transport chopper flew over them "Tombstone Chang's men is closing in on our guy get moving" said Garrison. Recker and PAC made their way to the location as soon the arrived the enemy chopper blew up "What the fuck I think our guy took them down" said Recker. Tombstone moved in and breached the small wooden house "Put you'er weapons down" said a German Shepherd "Did you call for an SOS" PAC asked the German Shepherd nodded "Were Tombstone US Marines were here to help" said Recker "Alright Tombstone I'm looking my friends" said the German Shepherd.

Recker pulled out four pictures and show them to the German Shepherd "You got my friends, were are they" the German Shepherd asked, Recker put the pictures back in his pouch "On the USS Valkyrie come with us and you'll see them" said Recker. The German Shepherd nodded "Okay by the way the name is Chase" said Chase "Are you hurt because you got blood on you" said PAC, Chase shook his head "No I'm fine it's just the blood of the bad guys that I fought" said Chase the chopper landed out front of the small house Tombstone and Chase hopped aboard. the chopper took off and headed back to the Valkyrie a soon they got back a enemy jet flew over them hitting the ship "Fuck let's go" Recker shouted PAC and Chase fallowed Recker to the Infirmary "Doctor we need to keep these dogs safe and were going to shoot that jet down" said Recker, the doctor nodes and continued treating the pups with thier injury's Recker headed up to the Deck and grabbed the stinger and shot at the jet hitting it blowing it up "Well that was close" said Chase "Okay we need to get friends Heald up then we'll find the others" said Recker.


End file.
